Random oneshot 2
by Naughtykisses
Summary: What happens when Naruto plays a little game at a small gathering? Are we looking for some hot kisses or even more? Maybe some steamy...closet...yaoiness...get it? YAOI YAOI


_Random oneshot #2 __**UNEDITED (I didn't edit it, so there may be some mistakes I think)**_

"_Let's play a game" Naruto blurted out of subject. _

_Eye turned to him. "I like games, what kind?" L asked sipping his fourth can of bud light._

"_Tell or kiss" Naruto smiled licking his lips._

"_There's no such game, dobe" Sasuke shook his head as Sakura laid her head on his lap. _

"_There is now" Naruto pouted._

"_How do you play?" L asked ignoring the raven haired kid._

"_Well" Naruto plopped up on his knees. "Its kind of like truth or dare, if you pick truth or dare and you refuse to answer the question you and another person have to go into the closet and make out for a whole minute" _

"_N-N-Naruto are you s-sure about this?" Hinata blushed rubbing her arm. _

"_Oh, come on, it'll be fun" He smirked. _

"_I'm in" Kiba raised his hand, along with everyone else. _

"_F-Fine" Hinata gave up and agreed too. _

"_Okay, who's first?" Rock lee asked._

"_Naruto since it was his idea" Sakura cuddled with Sasuke who rolled his eyes annoyed by her._

"_Sure, no biggie" Naruto shrugged._

"_Truth or dare" L handed Light his second can of beer._

"_Truth" Naruto answered._

"_Is it true you had a crush on Sasuke after Sakura didn't work out?" Misa raised an eyebrow._

_Naruto smirked over at Teme. Sasuke eyed the blond from his dirty blond hair to his boyish skinny jeans._

"_Partial of it's true; I still have that crush on him" Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's my undying love affair"_

_Everyone broke out in laughter except Sakura who pouted clinging even more to Sasuke. _

"_Okay, that's enough, get off" Sasuke mumbled sliding over closer towards Naruto._

"_Truth or dare, Misa" Naruto applied chap stick to his lips. _

"_Dare- Hold that thought" Naruto pushed a finger signaling her to wait as he and Sasuke engaged into a passionate kiss. _

"_OH LORD MY EYES!" Ino moaned pretending to melt into Neji's lap._

"_You guys that's not part of the rules!" Kiba interrupted._

_Naruto and Sasuke pulled away. "There aren't any damn rules" Naruto winked._

"_Okay, okay, next!" Sakura's blood boiled. _

"_Misa, I dare you to kiss Hinata" Rock lee suggested rubbing his hands together. _

"_Pervert!" Mis throw her empty beer can at him as Hinata flushed all over._

"_You have to do it unless you want to kiss him" Ino giggled._

"_Fine!" Misa crawled over to Hinata. _

"_Let's make this quick, cause trust me I have no interest in dating girls" Misa lifted Hinata's chin and slammed their lips together. A quick kiss made the boys in the room go wild. Misa pulled away, wiping her lips and settled back next to Light. _

"_Woooh! That was arousing!" Rock lee snorted._

"_Okay, next" Misa twirled a string of her hair. _

"_L and Light" Sasuke leaned back on his elbows. "Truth or dare"_

"_Truth" _

"_Dare"_

_Light and L exchanged glances. "Truth it is" L settled with Light's choice._

"_Is it true…you two had sex?" Neji questioned._

_Light and L paused for a moment. _

"_We refuse to answer that" L replied._

"_Oh come on! I want to know!" Naruto whined. "Who was on top?" _

"_I-It's none of your concern!" Light blushed._

"_So you two did have sex! Did it feel amazing?" Ino asked._

"_I'm not answering that" Light shook his head._

"_Well, you know what you have to do" Kiba snickered._

"_Why don't you two go into that closet and handle this business" Sakura giggled with Ino while Hinata blushed. _

"_I don't mind" L squeezed the empty beer can up and stood to his feet. He held out his hand to Light. "Come on"_

_Light swallowed taking L's hand which pulled him up. _

"_WOOHOO! GO L!" The boys in the room cheered him on. L winked pulling Light into the closet. Once dark was surrounding them and all they could hear was each other's heart's beat, they took a seat on the floor in front of each other. _

"_I'm not going to force you" L admitted. "There's nothing to tie you up with" He chuckled. Light breathed rapidly as his heart throbbed in his ear. _

"_Pay back's a bitch" Light finally spoke sitting on his knees in front of L. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. _

"_Let's do more then kiss" Light flirted._

"_You're drunk" L mumbled._

"_Not quite" Light snickered wrapping his thighs around the boy. "Let's fuck" _

"_Here?" L asked resting his hands on the boy's plump ass._

"_Not unless you want to do it out there" Light snapped._

"_I wouldn't want anyone seeing your expressions" L bit into Light's neck making him yelp._

"_Quiet down, they'll hear" L muttered unbuckling his pants. "Take your pants off" He orders Light. Light stood up yanking off his pants and boxers. _

_L pulled the boy closer by his hips and lowered the boy down towards his erection. He angled his member with the boy's puckered hole. _

"_Should we use lube?" L warned._

"_Rough, let's do it rough" Light moaned. _

"_You asked for it" L pushed Light down onto his cock. _

"_MMMAHH!" Light moaned tossing his head back. Despise the dryness he liked it so far. _

"_Shit! Keep your voice down" L bounced the boy on his lap pounding into him roughly. _

"_I-I-I c-can't, so-o good!" Light stammered lying down on his back while L lifted the boy's leg over his shoulder. L twined their fingers together as he got even deeper._

"_I love you so much L, soooooo fucking much!" Light moaned softly thrusting his hips. _

"_I know" L grinned pulling out only to pound back inside harder. Light couldn't hold it anymore he had to scream. Tears streamed from his eyes and panted. _

"_AHHHHH! GOD! YES!" His voice boomed through the close door. Everyone froze._

"_What was that?" Naruto asked._

"_Are-Are they doing what I think they are?" Misa gasped._

_Everyone crawled over to the door connecting their ears to it._

"_Almost there Light!" L moaned thrusting faster, harder._

"_I'm dying L, it feels so good" Light cried suckling his fingers. "COMING!" He shrieked as his whole body tangled all over in an unforgettable pleasure. _

_L released his thick seed inside of the boy as Light came on their stomachs. _

_Breathing and panting they sat next to each other staring in on another's eyes. _

_Suddenly they both fell out in laughter. "We actually did it in a closet, I bet they heard me" Light mumbled. _

"_So what, they got what they asked for" L shrugged kissing Light on his lips…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_I need lots of tissue" Misa rushed to the bathroom followed by everyone else…_


End file.
